Shintsū 心痛
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Jean caminó hasta donde estaba la médico, entonces, miró algo que deseó no ver jamás. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sentía que se saldrían de sus cuencas y luego tuvo la sensación de que su estómago dio un vuelco, las nauseas no tardaron en aparecer. Se sostuvo el estómago como si fuera a caérsele y no quiso reconocerlo. [Leve JeanMarco] [Basado en el capítulo 18 de manga]


Hola, un drabble porque recién entro en este mundo hermoso de JeanxMarco

Aclaraciones:

"BlaBlaBla"_ || Diálogos._

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

**S**_hin_t**s**ū/**心痛**-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, respiraba con agitación y el frío sudor corría por sus sienes, bajando hasta su cuello. Jean se golpeó las mejillas dos veces y se levantó de la cama. Puso sus pies en el suelo de madera y suspiró. Su sueño era de la reciente invasión de Trost, trataba sobre reconocer cuerpos, él estaba buscando a todos aquellos que no habían sido encontrados, era buscar marcas en los casi irreconocibles cadáveres. Había despertado automáticamente al mirar a Marco, con el rostro desfigurado y sin piernas. El sólo recordar esa horrible escena le hizo erizar la piel y negó con la cabeza. Intentando dejar atrás todos los pensamientos negativos que hasta ahora había estado teniendo, se colocó las botas rápidamente y se acomodó las correas. Se puso la chaqueta y abandonó el lugar, ya que le habían dado unas horas para descansar, pero no lo había logrado. Ahora se dedicarían a buscar los cuerpos para incinerarlos y evitar causar alguna cuarentena. No pudo quitarse de la mente el pálido cuerpo de Marco (que había visto en sus sueños) y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato, el día había más pesado de su vida había comenzado, había gente por todos lados caminando, examinando cuerpos. Su piel volvió a erizarse y pensó lo peor, no había visto a nadie de la tropa de reclutas número 104. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que siguió caminando hasta el área asignada por los mayores, ahí encontró a la persona que se encargaría de él y dejó de pensar en cosas negativas.

El olor a sangre y putrefacción se colaba por su nariz, a pesar de que el blanco pañuelo le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Empezó a pensar en el día anterior, recordó que si él iba a ser un líder tendría que someterse a muchas de estas búsquedas, a reconocer cadáveres que antes estuvieron a su mando, pero él no quería serlo. Pensó en Marco, él le había confesado que sería un buen líder porque comprende las carencias de los demás, y no estaba seguro. En realidad en este momento no estaba seguro de nada. Escuchó una voz que sonaba a lo lejos.

Jean caminó hasta donde estaba la médico, entonces, miró algo que deseó no ver jamás. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sentía que se saldrían de sus cuencas y luego tuvo la sensación de que su estómago dio un vuelco, las nauseas no tardaron en aparecer. Se sostuvo el estómago como si fuera a caérsele y no quiso reconocerlo. No deseó que ese fuera el cuerpo que pensaba. Era alguien que podía parecerse a Marco. Era un hombre a la mitad, con el rostro medianamente desfigurado, pero aún así, estaban en la mejilla derecha las pecas tan típicas del Bodt.

"Oye tú... ¿Marco, eres tú?"

Murmuró para si y aguantó las ganas de vomitar ahí mismo, algo en su corazón dolía demasiado, algo no le dejaba pensar con calma, lo único que quería era arrancarse los cabellos y gritar.

"Cadete, ¿Sabe cuál era su nombre?" Preguntó la médico.

Recordó cuando hicieron una simulación en el bosque, cuando Marco le había confesado que Jean sería un buen líder, que sería un mejor líder que él mismo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, o quizá se había parado, no estaba seguro.

"Pensé que hacía mucho que no le veía... Pero de entre todos ¿él? No puede ser. Marco... ¿Qué le pasó? Al-alguien... Cualquiera que haya visto sus últimos momentos."

Pensó en que no podía haber dicho algo mejor, no se lo creía. Marco merecía morir menos aún que él mismo, y apretó los puños. Tartamudeó por nerviosismo, porque estaba entrando en una crisis de la que posiblemente no podría salir. Su amigo, su querido amigo estaba ahí tirado, muerto. Estaba a la mitad y nadie le había visto.

"¿Cómo se llamaba? Si lo sabe, respóndame pronto. Necesita entender, cadete. Han pasado dos días desde que bloquearon la entrada con la roca, aún estamos recuperando cadáveres. A este ritmo estamos enfrentándonos al riesgo que se propague una enfermedad contagiosa. Aún tenemos que prevenir otra catástrofe. No tenemos el tiempo para llorarle a nuestros amigos. ¿Lo ha comprendido?" Habló la médico de una forma muy dura.

Lo que ella había dicho habían sido como muchas bofetadas para Jean en ese momento, cada letra que pronunciaba veía una simulación en su cabeza de cómo un titan mordía la cabeza de Marco y luego lo desechaba, como si no le hubiera gustado el sabor para nada. Su cuerpo se calentaba con rabia.

"De la tropa de reclutas 104, líder del... del décimo noveno escuadrón: Marco Bodt."

"Así que Marco, eh. Gracias a dios sabía su nombre. Prosigamos."

Jean le miró por unos segundos más, dejando caer un par de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Los mataría a todos, mataría a aquellos que le habían arrebatado la felicidad al mejor hombre que había conocido en la historia. Mataría a todo titan que se le atravesara, porque además de haberle quitado a su mejor amigo, le habían quitado a la persona que quería. Algo en sus piernas falló y se arrodilló justo al lado del frío e incompleto cadáver, un ronco sollozo salió de su garganta y golpeó el suelo varias veces con coraje. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dejó caer al suelo, deseó tomar el lugar de Marco, deseó que su corazón parara de latir, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese dolor.

* * *

Es la primera vez que lo escribo, pero bueno... Espero les guste.


End file.
